Charmy Nonsense Important Information
by SAJ-Man
Summary: Just some info to keep in mind for the future chapters of Charmy Nonsense. Mostly pertaining to Espio and Vector's stories. But also concepts and aspects about the Charmy Nonsense world that might be different from the game canon or just not explained well enough for my tastes. Like character powers, geographical info, FCs that aren't really FCs in the traditional sense, etc.
1. Espio and Vector's Serious Stories

As you all know, I've developed this silly oneshot collection into something **more**. Espio and Vector's stories are definitely going to continue and become their own thing. So while I was away, I was finalizing their stories; such as tone, characters, plot (obviously), and concepts. I won't spoil anything, but I'll give a few teasers for their upcoming chapters.

 _Espio's story_ is going to be a journey for redemption. A lot of action, a lot of morality concepts, a lot of ninja culture in general. Think Naruto with less magical ninjutsu (although there will be _some_ supernatural powers in there) and a lot more grounded brutality and misery. -w- And the Chaotix will be doing some world traveling as well, so that'll be fun.

 **Vector's story** is going to be a thriller mystery story with cool beats. There's going to be songs that go with most of the chapters that fit directly into the story and help illustrate the inner feelings of the characters. This is optional, obviously, but in case you're interested, **I will have a song in the beginning author notes of his chapters for you to put on loop as you read.** Some songs will have profanity, but I will put a warning before I mention the song, so no worries. ;3 A lot of adult themes and harsh language is to be expected, along with characters you don't recognize but never knew you needed. -w-

So look forward to Espio's **15th** and Vector's **20th** chapters of Charmy Nonsense, where we'll dive deeper into our favorite reptiles's stories. :D

Plus, Chapter 14 is going to be _VERY SPECIAL. VERY SPECIAL INDEED. SO SPECIAL, THE REST OF CHARMY NONSENSE WILL NEVER BE THE SAME._ That's all I'm gonna say about that.

And the final most important information that I want to get across is this: _**I desperately need writing prompts for the lighthearted stories in between Espio and Vector's serious stories!**_ If you have an idea for a short story, PM me! This way, I'll be able to crank out stories faster because I won't have to go fishing for ideas myself! _**So please please please, send me some writing prompts! Help me make Charmy Nonsense even better!**_

As always, thanks for your support and thanks for reading, I love you all! Q3Q (Now let me hurry up and finish Chapter 14 X'DDDD)


	2. Info For Chapter 16 and beyond

This stuff is spoilers for Charmy Nonsense Chapter 14, so if you haven't read that, don't read this okay?

...

Seriously don't read this if you're not caught up.

...

Dude, I'm warning you.

...

Okay, if you really want to be spoiled.

...

Just remember you wanted this.

...

Nah, I'm just kidding, it's not that big a deal if you're spoiled XDDD

...

Okay! So **Mighty and Ray**! Let's talk a little about them! Well, I guess it's easier to tell you who they aren't first.

NOT FROM SONIC MANIA PLUS

They aren't the Mighty and Ray in _Sonic Mania Plus_ , similar to how _Modern Sonic and Modern Tails_ aren't Classic Sonic and Classic Tails. I regard _Mania Plus_ as the Classic Mighty and Ray, which is why I said at the end of Chapter 14, I'd introduce you guys to the _MODERN_ Mighty and Ray.

NOT FROM THE ARCHIE COMICS

Also, I might not have made this clear before, but **I HATE ARCHIE COMICS AND I DON'T READ THEM**. When they first came out all the way in the 90's, that's when I read them. And I read them all the way past Issue 100, including the spinoff titles and miniseries. **Everything created before issue 120, I have read.** And I am **NOT** impressed at all. That being said, **the Comics Mighty and Ray** are not _MODERN Mighty and Ray_ either. The comic continuity, pre Genesis Wave and Post Genesis Wave, were NOT used for the Mighty and Ray in _Charmy Nonsense._

NOT FROM ANY OTHER CONTINUITY

All other pieces of media portraying Mighty and Ray are completely **NOT** referenced for _Charmy Nonsense's_ Mighty and Ray. I really want it to be clear that I took what the Classic games (before _Mania_ of course) gave us for Mighty and Ray's characters and I expanded on that information on my own. So if there are any similarities between my _MODERN Mighty and Ray_ and any other portrayal, it's totally by accident.

THE CHARMY NONSENSE MIGHTY & RAY

Ahem! Now that all that junk is out of the way, let me tell you a little bit about them and their role in the Chaotix! **Mighty** is their _den-mother_ , in that he cooks, cleans, maintains the bills and stuff like that. He's gentle and isn't a fan of violence, but isn't above using it for the right cause. He's just come back from traveling the globe and he's hit a lot of places, but there are still a bunch that he and Ray haven't gone to yet. He is lively in the company of his friends and has lots of stories to tell. He puts on an air of confidence and continuously looks forward to exploring new things. But he sucks as a detective XDDDD

Mighty is more in touch with his emotions than Espio and Vector, meaning he can break into tears and not feel any less manly. He's boisterous and loud and is always eager to use his strength to entertain. His fighting style is grappler and kickboxing and he's one of the best fighters in the series, using his energy in diverse ways. **(This is going to have it's own chapter here, so don't worry about it right now C: )**

He can get overly concerned about his teammates, doting on them and picking them up against their will to carry them to their desired destination. He's brave and loyal, willing to put himself in harm's way at a moment's notice. This eludes to his secret backstory, however, so I can't explain it any further than that. ;D

I actually based him off of some characters from the anime _One Piece!_ He's a mixture of 75% Brook and 25% Sanji, in that he's extremely grateful to be apart of the group and loves cooking, plus is really strong and loyal and fearless.

Ray is their _botanist/chemist_ , he knows everything there is to know on plants and nature. He's more or less _the brains of the outfit_ , but unlike Vector he's not in any way a tactician or a leader. He isn't a fan of violence, but with his knowledge of plants, he utilizes nature itself to take down opponents. (This is gonna have it's own chapter here, don't worry C: )

He's timid and unsure of his place in the world, which is why he clings to Mighty for support. Naturally, he's not into "danger" or "lethal" activities of any kind, unfortunately for him he's in the company of people who attract danger. XDDDD

He usually balances the checkbook, fills out the necessary paperwork, provides free food and medical support. He's a really important member of the Chaotix crew.

Ray's a mix of two other _One Piece_ characters: 50% Usopp and 50% Chopper. In that he's still childish and cowardly, but can step up to the plate when his friends need him and has skills no one else has. (Also his fighting style is heavily inspired by Usopp's New World weaponry)

And that's _Modern_ **Mighty the Armadillo** and _Modern_ Ray the Fly Squirrel. I hope I can write them in a proper way so that they add to the stories instead of take away from them. Thanks for reading as always, see ya next update!


	3. Character Ages

This one's gonna be a quickie. One of my friends has brought this to my attention: I haven't established the ages of all the characters! I don't know if you guys have noticed, but I shifted some ages here and there. It's probably not a huge deal in most cases, but for characters like Ray, who canonically don't have a definite age, it's a little problematic. So I'm just gonna clarify their ages here!

Espio: 16 years old. Originally, I was going to age him up to 18, I like to think he's older than Sonic. But I suppose I want to be as close to the game canon as I can get. So he's 16, just like in the games, he just acts like a 50 year old or something. X'DDDD

Vector: Okay, he's supposed to be 20. Howeverrrrrrr, I really wanted him to be older than that. (Even though I just said I want to be as close to the game canon as I can get X'DDDD) Alright, my reasoning for aging him up is simple: his backstory. The timeline I have set up for him is dependent on his age being higher than 20 in the current time. So I aged him up to 25. Yes, I know, that's a lot of years added on. But trust me, it's for the best. XDDDD

Charmy: 6 years old. I would have aged him up a little bit, but I don't have his backstory quite as ironed out as Espio and Vector's. So I thought I'd just stick with the game canon for our sweet bee boy. :3

Mighty: 16 years old. I kinda want Mighty to be a year older than Sonic (seeing as he was a prototype for SEGA's mascot before Sonic, AKA Mr. Needlemouse at the time :D). Plus Mighty reads like a more mature, more stable Sonic. He's not as rambunctious and irresponsible as Sonic. Not saying Sonic is completely irresponsible, just that Mighty is a bit more attentive of his friends than Sonic. But, I think in order to get that across, I could just make him a couple months older than Sonic. So technically, Mighty is 16 and 1/2. ;)

Ray: Whoo boy. It's the big one. So here's the dealio, Ray doesn't have a set age according to both the game canon and the Post Genesis Wave Archie comics canon (the only two continuities he is a part of). In SegaSonic the Hedgehog, no one's age is listed. In Mania Plus, Ray is, and I quote, "a bit younger than Mighty". That's not helpful really, but thanks Mania Plus XDDDD And then there's the Pre Genesis Wave Archie canon (which I don't consult for my stories anyway, but for the sake of thoroughness). In this canon, Ray was 10 when he first showed up, then he disappeared for 6 years or something and it turns out he was trapped in a random alternate dimension, where time isn't a thing (gasp. -_-) So when he was finally rescued and brought back to Mobius, he was still physically 10, but mentally he was 16. So yeah, he was suddenly just a old as Mighty, but still a kid- Ken Penders is weird okay? We're gonna ignore him and all of his works, okay? X'DDDDD

So I decided, it would be best if he was older than Tails (to further differentiate the two), but young enough to where he hasn't hit "puberty" and that his attachment to Mighty would feel similar to Sonic and Tails' relationship (timid-ish younger brother with stronger older brother).

So I said all of that to say, Mighty is canonically 16, according to Knuckle's Chaotix, so I decided to make Ray 11. 5 years between them is a good amount I think. Plus, no one else is 11 in the series so I thought it'd be nice to put someone in that spot.

And there you have it, the boys ages in Charmy Nonsense. Hope that clears things up for you guys. Thanks for reading and I'll see ya next chapter! :D


	4. Stories Timeline

So another smart reader asked, is Mighty and Ray now going to be part of the serious stories or will they just be featured in the silly chapters? In order to answer this, I need to show you guys the timeline of Charmy Nonsense:

Silly stories: Chapters 1-4, 6-9, & 11 - Espio's story- The Intern Saga: Chapters 12-14 - Mighty & Ray's return: Chapters 14 & 16 - Silly stories with Mighty and Ray: Chapters 17-19, 21-24, etc. - Vector's story: Chapters 10, 20, 30, etc.

There ya have it! Since Espio's story takes place before Mighty and Ray's return, they won't be in his story T.T

But they WILL be in Vector's story! :D So yeah, hope that clears stuff up for you guys! Alright, that's all I have for you this update, check back later for some more info! Stay cool, eager readers! B)


	5. My Mindset for Writing&Release Schedule!

Hey guys! First I want to thank each and every one of you for supporting Charmy Nonsense as much as you have! When I first started this, I didn't think it was going to grab so many people's attention and be loved. I really didn't! This was all just a writing exercise! But I'm so very glad that it's evolved into what it is now. So thank you so very much for all the comments, critiques, questions, suggestions, follows, favorites, and most importantly... thanks for reading. ^v^

Now, onto the actual reason for this update! A few people have asked when more chapters are coming several times over the years. And I'm not the kind of guy to berate people for asking that question, it just goes to show how much they enjoy the stories and are eager to continue to support the series. However, I am making this so if/when someone new comes along and asks the question, I can just give them a link to this spiel!

Now as for the actual release schedule... I don't have one! X'DDDD Not a shocker to most of you, I'm sure, but seriously. I don't have a "schedule". Here's why: I can't really schedule my creativity. There's no way I'd be able to write to the best of my abilities if a deadline is breathing down my neck. That's an extra level of stress that I don't need in my life, quite frankly.

Don't get me wrong, I love Charmy Nonsense and I love writing these characters and the jokes and making all of you happy! But since this has evolved into a bigger thing than I ever thought it would be, I've already put pressure on myself to make each chapter as amazing as I possibly can. Now, some of you might be thinking "that's kind of unrealistic" and you are right. That's why it takes me so long sometimes to get a chapter out, this built up expectation of needing each chapter, each paragraph, each sentence, and each word to be utterly flawless.

I can't actually write with that much pressure, if I try, only incoherent garbage comes out XDDD So what will happen is this: I'll release a chapter, you guys will give me feedback, I'll squee at each comment, favorite, and watch, then I'll think about the next chapter. And the overwhelming pressure comes in like a freight train. XDDD

But you know what I'll do? I won't write. For days, for weeks. Not because I don't want to, I really REALLY want to. But because I know if I write with all that pressure, it's gonna be crap and I'm gonna be super disappointed in myself for letting you guys down. I don't want to let you guys down, I really don't. So instead of giving in to that pressure, I wait for a good while. As I'm waiting, I'll reassure myself that it's not a big deal, I won't be letting anyone down, this is just for fun, calm down. Ya know, all that good stuff.

Then when the pressure is considerably less in my mind, I'm free to write and let my imagination run wild. And it's a joyful experience and something great comes out of it, the next chapter that is. From there, I'll post it and the process will start all over again. Sometimes I can calm my self-imposed stress within a week or two, sometimes it takes a whole month, other times it could take even longer.

But there is never a moment when I dislike Charmy Nonsense. And the same goes for my other stories, I love writing and I always try my absolute best to finish what I start, no matter how long it takes. So if anyone is reading this and wondering if there's a possibility that Charmy Nonsense will just get cancelled one day: Charmy Nonsense will die when I do.

(I'm rambling, sorry) I said all that to say, I put a lot of pressure on myself and I stress myself out for no good reason and it takes a good while to undo that pressure and stress enough to let my creativity flow. And throwing deadlines in the mix would drive me insane faster than Speed Racer down a racetrack. So to the people that ask, when the next update is coming, here's your answer: HOPEFULLY SOON, NOW DON'T ASK ME THAT ANYMORE X'DDDD

Anyway, as far as my loose-y, goose-y release schedule goes, all I have is one simple desire: post at least 1 chapter every month. If I can do more, awesome. If I end up doing less, I'll just try to calm down as soon as possible to get back on track.

So there ya go, once a month is my release schedule, I try my best to adhere to that. I hope that after reading all of this, you guys will understand. Thanks again for being super nice and loving my silly ol' stories. See ya sometime this month with a new chapter! I love you! :D


	6. Charmy Nonsense Chapter 21 Info

Hey there everybody! Charmy Nonsense Chapter 21 is out on Pa tre on!

It won't be up on this site for another couple weeks, sorry about that. There's also some more Charmy Nonsense Important Information articles on Pa tre on. Information relevant to the coming chapters, both silly and serious stories. Whenever I upload something Charmy Nonsense related, I will post a disclaimer like this for those who aren't on Pa tre on and want access to the chapters now.

Pa tre on: sajman  
ko-fi: sajman

Please consider supporting on either site. Thanks so much, see you next update! ^v^


	7. Detective Hierarchy

Before I get into it, I want to clarify that this is not an intelligence ranking. The best detective is not going to be the smartest member of the group and the worst detective is not going to be the dumbest member of the group. Detective skill does require significant intelligence, but all the members of the Chaotix are significantly intelligent.

In short, Ray is the smartest member of the team, hands down. He has more knowledge than anyone else, mostly ecological, geographical, and cultural knowledge, but he's brilliant. However, he's cowardly and doesn't perform well under pressure, so all those brains don't mean much when the team is in danger.

Contrarily, Charmy is the dumbest member of the team, simply because he's a 6 year old kid. Of course he's not going to be more intelligent than an 11 year old genius, two 16 year olds, and a 25 year old. He doesn't even know how to tell time yet, he's got a lot to learn and he certainly has a lot of growing up to do. Still, when it comes to detective skills, he's higher up than Ray because he is more experienced working cases and he has a knack for picking up on minor details that normal people might miss. Plus he keeps a level head in dangerous situations. (well, a relatively level head XDDD)

So without further ado, here's the hierarchy:

Vector is the best detective of the Chaotix, which is why he's the leader of the group. He has the most experience, the most knowledge of psychology, and the most attention to detail than anyone else, including a great memory to draw each and every clue possible out of. His hunches are second to none and he's just a logic machine. Vector is, hands down, the best.

Espio is great at gathering intelligence, but he doesn't always know what to do with the information. While he's clearly intelligent and understands people better than most, he's behind Vector in experience, psychology, and often misses the seemingly minor details. So he's the second best detective in the group, which is no small feat. He's right behind the best in the series and that's nothing to snuff at.

Charmy is actually a good detective and smarter than he looks. The problem is most of the time he isn't focused enough or he just doesn't care enough to actually use his deductive reasoning on his own. But once every blue moon, he'll use his full deductive powers to solve a problem. See Chapter 3 for a rare example of this. He's learning slowly but surely from the best every day and he's only 6 years old, so given time, he could very well be on Vector's level. But for now, he's well below Espio.

Ray, as you've seen, is very gullible despite how intelligent he is. He can put two and two together, but if there is any clue that seems to counter his line of thinking, he freezes. He's brilliant in other areas but he lags behind Charmy due to his naivety and his cowardly nature. A good detective has to take leaps of faith in his hypothesis and Ray just doesn't have the confidence for that. Until he does, he'll stay behind Charmy.

And Mighty is... well he's not a detective. XDDD He's not smart enough to be a detective, though that doesn't mean that he's an idiot. Mighty just has a normal level of intelligence, he's just surrounded by people that are smarter than him, or in Charmy's case, more experienced than him in detective work. Don't feel bad for him though, Mighty is leagues and bounds above most of the group in a lot of other areas: cooking, cleaning, fighting, moral boosting, storytelling, and a bunch of other stuff that you'll see in future chapters. If he gave it a try and tried to learn from Vector, I'm sure he would be able to get a basic understanding of detective work, but he's just not interested.

So hopefully that clears that up for anyone who was confused about the detective hierarchy of the Chaotix.


	8. Strength Scale

Alright I wrote an article about the Detective Hierarchy, I think it's only right to do the same thing for the physical strength of the Chaotix! I'm sure a couple readers have been wondering how strong Mighty is compared to Vector, how strong Charmy is compared to Espio, etc. So let me just clear that up for you guys!

Before I get into it though, I want it to be clear, each and every one of The Chaotix are strong. They're all good in a fight and each of their fighting styles are different enough to challenge each other in interesting ways. So this is not going to answer the questions: "Who would win in a fight, Mighty or Espio?" This is merely the physical strength level that each character has, weakest to strongest.

So here we go:

The weakest member is, of course, Ray. I'm sure you guys saw this one coming, I mean, Ray's not a powerhouse by any means. He's the brain of the group, not the muscle so yeah. But just how strong is Ray? Well, thinking about all the other characters in the series, of varying degrees of strength, I'd say he's about as strong as Wave the Swallow. Capable of picking up big tools, but anything heavier than 200lbs is pretty impossible for him.

Next up is Charmy. I mean, he's super strong, capable of picking up Espio and Vector easily, whose combined weight is a little over 500lbs. However, this is the only evidence of strength that we have for the little guy, which sucks I would totally want to see more of Charmy's strength being utilized in the games. But so far, this is all we got. So he can pick up approximately 500lbs with relative ease, which makes him stronger than Ray. Probably at his full strength, he could pick up 1 ton. But, compared to the other members of the team, he's on the lower end of strength.

Which brings me to the next character, Espio. The thing about Espio, that people keep forgetting, is Espio can keep up with the powerhouses of the series better than most, including the previous two members of his team. He can fight on par with Knuckles, one of the top 10 strongest characters in the series, and destroy robots in a single chop, instead of using an actual technique like the homing attack or spin dash or anything like that. I'd say he's capable of picking up 2 tons. Plus, it just makes more sense for the Charmy Nonsense continuity that Espio, a highly trained ninja assassin with a pension for being the most capable fighter in the room, is stronger than a 6 year old. It just... it wouldn't make sense for Espio to be under Charmy.

Next up is the strong brawler, Mighty. I had the most trouble with placing Mighty in this list, he's quite possibly in the top 10 strongest heroes in the series. However, the game evidence we have of this strength is slim. Mania Adventures has him throwing a decent sized rock with one arm, throwing Ray relatively high up in the air, again one-handed, in Mania he was strong enough to shake the ground with his Hammer Drop and potentially break spikes, but that could just be the durability of his shell. However, for the sake of Charmy Nonsense's continuity, it just makes more sense for Mighty to be stronger than Espio, just enough for it to be noticeable. So at full strength, he can lift 5 tons, which is still absolutely impressive. Mighty's super strength is literally one of his most prominent traits, so having him above Espio was necessary, but placing him above Vector... well...

That brings me to the absolute strongest member of the Chaotix, the main man himself, Vector. Yeah, I had to go with the abundant evidence in the game canon that shows just how powerful Vector is. I mean, without a doubt, he's in the top 5 strongest heroes of the series. While other members of the team can throw things at considerable distances, Vector can throw things out of eyesight. He is in the same strength tier as Big the Cat, E-123 Omega, and Knuckles, the other shoe-ins for top 5 strongest heroes of the series. And I mean, just look at him! Characters that are built like this are automatically the strongest in the cast. As far as just how strong he is in the Charmy Nonsense continuity, well, he's probably a couple notches above Knuckles himself. I'd say, at his full strength, he could pick up 10 tons or something like that.

So that's that, the strength levels of each of our boys. Poor Ray is at the bottom of the totem pole again, but he doesn't mind. Power is not his strong suit (get it? XD), but he's still the smartest so it all balances out. And like I said, this has nothing to do with fighting prowess and utilization of techniques and combat tactics to win a fight. That's a topic for another time ;)


	9. Character Questionnaire

Hey guys! I wanted to get to know our boys, The Chaotix, better, so I got one of those nifty character questionnaires from the Internet and decided to answer some non-spoiler questions that I have yet to answer in a story. So here goes:

 **1\. What does your characters want most?**

Vector wants to provide for his team without worrying about running out of money. Espio wants to feel truly at peace. Charmy wants to have fun with his friends everyday. Mighty wants to be useful to the team. Ray wants to study every plant in the world and make botanical breakthroughs.

 **2\. What do they fear the most?**

Vector and Espio fear their past the most. Charmy fears being alone. Mighty fears losing his teammates. Ray fears... quite a lot of things actually. I can't really nail it down to one thing. But I guess he's afraid of dying more than anything else.

 **3\. What is their worst habit?**

Vector grinds his teeth and resorts to yelling too quickly. Espio rushes to judgement and shuts himself off from people. Charmy has... many bad habits. But they all stem from him not having any tact or maturity. Mighty cracks his knuckles and wrists a lot and tends to commandeer conversations to focus on himself or his interests. Ray judges himself very harshly and stutters and fidgets.

 **4\. What bores your characters?**

Vector, Charmy, and Mighty are very easily bored by many things. General school subjects: math, science, history, literature, economics, politics, etc. There's also cultural things like art, philosophy, health news, etc. However, Vector can understand and engage with cultural things much better than Mighty and Charmy can. A good detective needs a vast amount of knowledge to draw from so that whatever case he comes across, he'll be able to solve it. Mighty and Charmy have much more simplistic interests and concerns, so the more adult or intellectual things of life bore them. Espio is the opposite and finds most of the childish or instinctual things of life boring, such as sports, pop culture, video games, etc. He's an old soul, and a pseudo scholar, he likes to stay informed and keep his mind stimulated. Ray finds almost nothing boring, many things fascinate and interest him. Even the things that don't, he can find himself appreciating aspects about them.

 **5\. Are they optimistic or pessimistic, introverts or extroverts?**

Vector is a pessimistic extrovert. Espio is a pessimistic introvert. Charmy and Mighty are optimistic extroverts. Ray is an optimistic introvert.

 **6\. What is their greatest weaknesses and greatest strengths?**

Ooh, a tough one. Vector's strength is his brilliant deductions but his greatest weakness is his short temper and aggressive manners. Espio's strength is his maturity and level-head but his weakness is his cold demeanor and stubbornness. Charmy's strength is his fearless childlike joy but his weakness is immaturity and ignorance. Mighty's strength is his boundless and infectious confidence but his weakness is his recklessness and lack of caution in most situations. Ray's strength is his intelligence and gentle demeanor but his weakness is his extreme fear and lack of self-confidence. That was difficult to answer, wow.

 **7\. Do they have self-doubt or are they completely gung-ho?**

Charmy has very little self-doubt, if any at all. He is very gung-ho, like all the time. Vector has just a tad of self-doubt at times, especially when he makes a decision and it doesn't pan out as well as he thought it would. He never stays down long though. Espio has a decent amount of self-doubt because of his past, but does well to hide it from everyone but Vector. He feels it from time to time, but through meditation he's able to keep it at bay. He's definitely more cautious than most of the Chaotix, but he will have moments where he'll throw caution to the wind and act. Mighty has a lot more self-doubt than Espio, but he doesn't ever show it. Ray's the only one to see this side of him and he very seldom actually sees Mighty doubting himself. Mighty is very aware of his greatest strength, his confidence and his ability to make others feel confident in themselves and it is a heavy burden that he is dead-set on carrying. And sometimes it takes its toll and he slips up and shows his self-doubt, but this is quite rare. Ray has the most self-doubt of them all, he very rarely feels confident enough to be gung-ho. A situation has to be desperate or dire for him to set aside his self-doubts and act for the wellbeing of his friends. He has a constant self-doubt diatribe on loop in his head and has little concern in keeping it hidden.

 **8\. What is the most violent thing they've ever done, and the most violent thing done to them?**

Oooh hoo hoo hooooo... secret XD Suffice it to say, you all haven't seen the most violent things they've done/someone has done to them yet. But you will...

 **9\. Who do they love the most and who do they hate the most?**

Oh, the spoiler questions just keep on coming! XDDD Uh, let's see if I can finagle this one. They all love each other the most, that one's easy. As far as who they hate the most? Well... let's just say the answer will surprise you for several of them. But Charmy hates Lil Louie, Dr. Charles, and the green kangaroo boy from chapter 4. Espio isn't fond of people in general. Vector isn't too fond of Amy, Rouge, or Big. Mighty doesn't like Bark at all and he's got a thing against GUN. That's all I can reveal at this time XD

 **10\. What do they do in their spare time?**

Whatever the heck they can think of. (i.e. whatever the heck I can think of XDDD) They're a group of self-employed boys living together in a peaceful little corner of a national park. The sky is the limit to what they would do with their spare time. Which is why all the silly stories, no matter how random, can make sense canonically.

And that's all the questions I want to answer this time. There's plenty more, so don't worry, I'll have another one of these out fairly soon! I hope you've gotten to know our boys a little better because of this fun little exercise and I can't wait to reveal more details about them when we pick back up. Until then, see ya next time! X3


End file.
